Big Hero 6: Beta Test Epilogue
by hobolyfe
Summary: Continuation of my other story with Hiro and an original character named Suki: Hiro and Suki have been dating for a year with no new developments...until now. Oneshot and Rated M for super lemon/smut/whatever else you wanna call it. It's also my first one, so be kind! Cover is also not my art. Art found on yukipri.


**Continuation of my last story, lots of smut/lemon/whatever you wanna call the hanky panky business. I also do not own BH6 and all that jazz.  
**

 **Epilogue**

 **Hiro:**

Suki and I have "officially" been dating for a year now. She graduated SFIT in a year and a half with her robotics and art double major and now works part time at her family's hospital while also finishing up her master's degree in medical prosthesis. I, on the other hand, have still been teaching as a professor while also juggling my own PhD research with BH6 missions. So "technically" Suki and I have been together for about two and half years now depending on if you count the awkward year and half when we were teacher and student and depending on who you ask.

But we still somehow haven't gotten to _that_ point yet. If you know what I mean. Sure we make out and I've copped a feel a couple of times, but every time we get up to _that_ point, Suki always dodges and leaves me hanging. One time, literally hanging off her sofa because she pushed me over. Anyways, we've talked about sex and we've even talked about marriage and family and she's definitely on the same page as me, but tonight I'm getting to the bottom of this.

 **Suki:**

Tonight, Hiro took me out to the San Fransokyo bay and we snuck under the bridge to have a picnic to celebrate our official one year anniversary. It was romantic, it was perfect, and most importantly, it was fun because I was with my favorite person in the entire universe. We stayed under the bridge until it got dark outside and the streetlamps had started to turn on.

Holding hands, Hiro and I walked swinging our arms everywhere and we were the obnoxious and loud couple that would laugh our heads off while walking past everyone on the street. When we finally stood outside my building, instead of letting me open the door, he pulls me back under the light of a streetlamp. His arms gripped me tighter and before I could say anything, his mouth was on mine - soft, warm, and oh so beautifully delicious. I wanted to grab onto his shirt and pull him closer, but we're in public. What if someone sees us? That would be so awkward.

So instead of pulling him closer, I reluctantly push him back. "Hiro..." I sigh, not wanting this moment to end, but also painfully aware that people could be watching us.

"Do you not like kissing?" He suddenly asks, eyes hard and unwavering.

"What? No, that's not it." I reply, my own eyes going wide. Is that what he thought when I pushed him away?

"Then did you not like that kiss?" he continues, not letting this issue rest.

"No, it was great -"

"Then why didn't you want to keep going?" he hedges, his voice getting louder with every question.

"Hiro, we're out in public. What if someone sees us? Or what if we go further and then people see us out here creating a scene?" I tell him, already starting to pull him towards the apartment. We were already starting to create a scene with Hiro's voice starting to get louder and louder.

"I don't care about the other people watching us. We're not hiding our relationship anymore, Suki, and I want the entire world to know that we're together and there's nothing shameful about that." Hiro states plainly, loudly, and with a hint of pride mixed in there too.

Usually when we get into fights like this, I always get annoying and stubborn, making Hiro concede to my wishes. Because that's how awesome of a boyfriend he is. But this time his words hit me. He thought I felt ashamed because of our relationship? Oh hell no. But looking back I would always pull back from a kiss every time we were in public and I was always scared that someone would come in when things got even more heated, so of course that's what Hiro would think.

Steeling himself for the impending fight he thought we were going to have, his eyes flashed and his arms around me tightened. Instead of pulling away though, I wound my arms around him and rested my head in between the crook of his neck and shoulder. I whispered into his chest, "Sorry, Hiro, I'm not ashamed of us, really."

He looks down at me baffled at the unexpected result, and asks, "Then why do you always dodge?"

"Because I don't know what to do and then I'm scared I'll get really awkward." I tell him truthfully, shutting my eyes just waiting for his response.

I feel his chest vibrate in a deep chuckle, "Well, we can't help the awkward, but you have to experience it to know what to do." And all of a sudden, he's practically dragging me into my apartment building and into the elevator.

"Hey, are you saying that I'll always be awkward?" I huff when we're finally waiting in the elevator for it to reach the top floor.

Hiro chuckles again, pulling me into his arms, "But that's what makes you so cute." and then peppering kisses all over my face.

"I'll grow out of it...maybe." I tell him, giggling at the kisses tickling my face.

When the elevator doors open, Hiro grabs the keys from my hand and then gingerly picks me up princess style and almost sprints to the door, unlocking it and getting us inside in record time.

"Whoa, what's the rush, cowboy?" I laugh as he's putting me on the ground but then his mouth is on mine again, this time the heat is intense and I can barely keep up. My knees go weak from the lack of air and the intensity of the kiss, but before I fall, Hiro grabs my butt and pulls me so my legs are wrapped around his hips and he's running again into my bedroom.

"Hiro!" I squeal as we're running, and then again when he's locked the door and pushed me against it. My legs don't leave his hips because I know they won't reach the ground, but I'm pinned between him and the door. He's kissing me again and I can feel the heat in my own body building up, and when his tongue finally enters my mouth I moan into his and my hands shoot straight into his messy, silky hair.

 **Hiro:**

When I finally pull out of the kiss, Suki's eyes are heavy lidded and her mouth is red and swollen. Just one look at her like this made me get even harder, and it didn't help with her legs wrapped right around my arousal and her hands massaging my head.

"What are you doing, Hiro?" she pants, still trying to regain her breath from the kiss, making me need to kiss her and touch her more.

I pepper more kisses along her jaw and when I get to her ear, I whisper, "We're going to rack up those experience points." and am rewarded with a small shiver running down her body.

"N-now?" she asks, turning her head to look at my face, and I see her eyes wide and her pupils dilated. She was nervous and scared, but she definitely wants it this time.

"Don't worry, it's my first time too, so we'll take it slow, ok?" I murmur, sliding her slowly - and painfully - down my body, her delicate curves rubbing everywhere I needed them to.

I bend down and kiss her neck while she mutters, "It sure doesn't seem like your first time - you know exactly what to do." while she pulls her hands down from my shoulders to my hips.

I chuckle, sending a breath down her neck causing another shiver. "Because I'm just reacting to what I want to do with you and I advise you do the same." I kiss her neck again, but this time adding a little tongue and teeth.

Her breath hitches, and her grip tightens around my hips and she practically moans, "What I want to do with...you?" she echoes, pushing the last word in a small gasp.

I continue my assault on her neck, while moving my hands down to her hips, fingering the sweater blocking her skin from view. "For example, I want to take your sweater off." and then I pull away from her far enough to pull her sweater over her head and my own breath hitches when I see her with only her lacey black bra on underneath.

She gasps and then before she can try to wrap her arms around herself, I pull her into another long and hard kiss, grabbing her hands and pushing them against the door so she couldn't hide anything from my sight. Finally pulling back, I murmur into her ear, "You're so beautiful, please don't hide it."

"Hiro," she starts, her voice almost a sweet whining tone as if she couldn't get enough of my kisses, "I want..."

"What do you want, sweetie?" I murmur, trailing kisses slowly down her neck while my hands traveled their way up her belly to meet in the middle, cupping her beautiful, round breasts in my hands and kissing the tops of them at the same time.

She gasps at the intimate contact and then all of a sudden I'm being pushed back. Hard. Before I can ask what's wrong, I fall back on Suki's bed and I feel my shirt coming off at the same time. When I finally gather my bearings, Suki is straddled on top of me, and before she starts kissing everywhere she growls passionately, "I want you."

 **Suki:**

I don't know what happened, but when Hiro kissed and grabbed my breasts and I felt the zing of heat and pleasure travel straight down between my legs, I stopped caring about what people would think about us and I just wanted more. I was going to do what I wanted with Hiro, and make us both writhing in pleasure.

I started kissing and nibbling his jaw, finding the sensitive spot between the jaw and the neck, then moving to find the one behind the ear then on the collar bone, and I continued all over his body, making Hiro moan louder and louder until I was practically shaking my own release from the noises he was making. Following my mouth, my hands rub down his shoulders to his chest, I pause at his nipples and I smirk against his skin. Tentatively, I lick his left nipple and underneath my legs I can feel his erection rise a little more. He groans and tries to stop me, but I'm determined to keep on going. I pin his arms down with my knees and duck my head between my own legs to suck on his nipples and rub them until they're red and completely tight.

Just as I lift my head from his chest, Hiro growls and easily pushes my knees off his arms and flips me over onto my back. I squeal, "Hiro!" while he wrestles my bra off and I feel a cold breeze across my chest before Hiro's breath is there.

He pauses and I practically push my own chest into his face, impatient for him to start loving me there. He growls again and looks straight up at me saying, "No more mister nice guy." before placing his mouth right over my left breast. I gasp at the contact, immediately arching my back, pushing myself closer to Hiro and grab his head to keep him there, needing him to never move his head from that position.

He starts using his tongue and teeth to tease my nipple while his left hands move up to pleasure the other side. "Hiro," I repeat over and over in small pants, feeling liquid pool in between my legs, soaking through even my leggings. As if he knows my plight, his right hand travels down my stomach and yanks my leggings and panties down past my knees. I help him pull them off completely and all of a sudden I'm naked and not in the least embarrassed because Hiro's looking at me as if I'm a goddess that's just descended from heaven.

He breaks from the trance and his mouth is against mine again, and my hands find them back in his hair and his hands are traveling all over my body, down my back, squeezing my breasts, and then I jump. Did he really just touch me there?

I break the kiss to moan into his ear as his finger rubs against my clitoris again. The bundle of nerves no match against his rubbing and circling and pressing. All of a sudden I notice a tightness in my stomach as if I'm being wound up like a windup toy. But I'm not tight enough. "More." I pant and in return, one of my hands gains enough courage and travels down Hiro's chiseled body and easily slips between his skin and his jeans and both of us gasp when my hand makes contact with his length.

In response, Hiro slips a finger _inside_ me, and begins to pump, imitating the motion of sex and I can't help but grind my hips against his finger. I'm being wound tighter and tighter, but it's still not enough. I undo Hiro's pants and push out his erection easily. Hiro stops his rubbing and pumping which I groan in protest to, but then shoves his pants and boxers off and flings them off the bed.

 **Hiro:**

Suki rakes her eyes all over me, and I can tell she appreciates what she sees, especially my little buddy between my legs, who's not so little at the moment. I break her eye candy time, and this time put two fingers inside of her, stretching her and she throws her head back while her hands move all over my back, knowing exactly where the most sensitive spots are on my body and driving me crazy. I increase the speed of my pumping and she finally abandons her torture of my back to find my shoulders to level herself to continue pumping against my hand. She's pumping harder, but it's not enough as her legs hungrily suck my fingers all the way in.

I remove my fingers and she snaps her head forward to practically glare at me, but instead squeals when I lift her legs up to my shoulders and grab her butt. Her feet dangle down by my hips for a second and find purchase against her bed and push her hips straight into my mouth.

When I make contact with her clit again, but this time with my tongue, she screams. Her hands grab the sheets next to her and I flick my tongue into her and taste her. She screams again, and all of a sudden her insides are shaking and quivering and her pants come out half as moans and half as lust filled screams.

I'm practically about to lose it myself, tonguing her insides and lapping up her sweet nectar as she releases it. My shaft is quivering and as Suki's release finally slows, I throw her legs off me and scramble for a condom in my jeans on the floor. Putting it on, I dash back into position just as Suki opens her eyes and locks onto my now covered penis, knowing exactly where it needs to go. She grabs it and practically pulls me to her entrance. When my tip meets her heat and wetness, I release the breath I hadn't known I was holding and pause to look at her. She can't even muster words, but grinds her hips to push her heat further against me and I clamp down on her hips and push in, barely able to control myself.

She moans and throws her head back against the pillows and I keep on pushing in and pulling out as gently as I can, each time going a little deeper until I reach the little blockade inside. We both know when I touch her hymen and she opens her eyes to stare into mine. "Do it, Hiro. I love you." she whispers, her words full of love and lust. I lean down and cover her mouth with mine as I roughly jerk past the thin skin.

Suki screams into my mouth, a tear forming and quickly traveling down her face. I rub it away with my thumb but she continues to kiss me, feverishly and wrestling her tongue against mine. I hold completely still inside of her and break her kiss to pant into her ear how much I love her but then she grinds against my hips telling me she's ready for more and I push words to the side to show her with my body just how much she means to me.

I begin to pump nice and slow again, allowing her to get used to the motion. Her heat and tightness grip my length and I can't stop pumping or else I'll die, and Suki increases the pace which she's pumping against me as well, letting me know her second release is coming in close.

Her hands are gripping my shoulders again and my hands find themselves at her waist clamping her down further on my shaft every time I push up into her and we find the perfect pace moving against each other. Except it doesn't last long because she pushes down one final time, shattering from the inside out and clamping down on my shaft with her insides, gripping me as if she was never going to let go.

The tightness and heat practically overwhelms me as I try to push up one more time, and then I find myself falling over the edge as well.

 **Suki:**

Hiro stills above me and while I'm soaring through the clouds, I feel his heat spill inside my body. He's still pumping, and I give him one more squeeze and he practically snarls and falls on top of me, finally slowing and then becoming still completely.

With him on top of me, I can feel our heartbeats beating furiously in sync and our breathing comes out in fast pants. When I finally gain cohesive brain functioning, I feel myself blushing all over my body, realizing what we had just done, and then realizing that none of the textbooks I had read about sexual intercourse could do what we just did justice.

Hiro rolls off of me, but keeps himself inside of me as he twists us so I'm laying on top of him. "I am completely in love with you, Suki." he sighs, his hands rubbing up and down my back.

"I am too, Hiro." I tell him and nuzzle my face into his chest while wiggling my hips and squeezing my thighs around his hips to try and get into a more comfortable position. He groans and I can already feel his shaft getting bigger and harder inside of me.

Giggling lightly, I casually rub my hands all over his body, teasing the sensitive spots on his neck, chest, and back, feeling the direct response of his length hardening inside my own body. His hands scrub across his face while he groans, "You're killing me, Suki."

I push myself up so I'm sitting up and looking down at him, taking in his well muscled body fit perfectly against mine. Suddenly I grind myself down roughly and feel him jump up underneath me. "Why? You told me to do what I want with you, and I think you like it." I tease him.

"Suki," he growls with passion while I'm slowly riding him, "I'm not going to let you sleep tonight." and bucks himself upward so hard that my knees leave the bed.

I squeal and spread my hands against his abs to hold myself steady. "Good because I think I need more experience." I tease, and find myself having one of the best nights of my life.


End file.
